


Elijah Is Just a Big Brother Kinda Guy

by AnonymousObsesser



Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Crack fic tbh, Favorite Big Brother Contest, One Shot, Random & Short, Short & Sweet, a little thing i thought of while writing something else lol, just a little thing, pride and prejudice is pretty much the greatest movie tbh, seating arrangements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 13:42:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18262478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonymousObsesser/pseuds/AnonymousObsesser
Summary: A seating arrangement randomly leads to a debate about who Elena's favorite brother is.(No one gets an answer.)





	Elijah Is Just a Big Brother Kinda Guy

Everyone gathered around the table, standing by their chairs as they waited to be seated. Just as they went to do so, there was a clang, and Esther frowned at her only son-in-law.

“Stefan,” she snapped. “You can’t sit next to your wife.” He gave her a wide-eyed stare, and she gestured stiffly. “ _Move_.” She pointed to where her eldest son sat. “Over there.”

Caroline and Elena shared a look over the table as the men beside them switched places, but it was Bonnie who failed to stifle her giggles.

“I’m so sorry,” she muttered, taking a breath. “That was just—too funny, I’m sorry.”

“Bonnie, dear?” Esther prompted, appeased for now as they all took their proper seats.

Elena smiled as she greeted her oldest brother-in-law. “Hello, Finn.”

“Elena.” He smiled. “How is your newest novel coming?”

“You’ll be the second to know when I finish it, as always,” she said playfully. “Though I must admit I find my interest in the subject matter waning. Elijah has found himself in the precarious position of soundboard these last few months. He encourages me to finish what I started before moving to the next.”

“Sound advice,” Finn said with a nod.

Elena pouted a bit. “I was hoping you’d have my back on this one.”

“As your older brother, I find this impossible.”

“What if I told you you’re my favorite older brother?”

“I’d tell you that I hope you say that to all of your older brothers,” he replied easily, gaze flickering to the table’s other occupants. “Otherwise there could be a bloodbath.”

Kol leaned forward to glare down the table. “I thought _I_ was your favorite big brother,” he said with a pout.

“I may have heard the same, in the last century or so,” Klaus mused from the head of the table. “Tell me, darling, who are you lying to?”

Across from her, Bonnie muttered to Stefan and Caroline. “Don’t they ever wonder who _our_ favorite big brother is?”

“Elijah,” everyone but the three of them and the brother in question said immediately.

“It’s definitely Elijah,” Sage said with a smirk.

“Everyone’s favorite,” Kol muttered into his drink.

“He’s just got that big-brother vibe, I think,” Jeremy chimed from beside Elena.

“You’re not wrong, mate.” Klaus nodded.

Elijah didn’t bother to react to the conversation around him, though he did send his wife a smile and a wink over his soup.

“How exactly did we get from a _Pride and Prejudice_ reference to debating the Best Big Brother Title?” Caroline asked.

“We’re the Mikaelsons, darling,” Kol said with a grin. “No transition needed.”

**Author's Note:**

> I feel bad for writing this when I literally haven't posted anything in six months, but...I mean, it's short, but here you go.
> 
> Hope you liked it!


End file.
